Phineas y Ferb:Nuevas aventuras
by Farific
Summary: Phineas,Ferb,Candace y sus amigos viviran nuevas aventuras ¿se imaginan que descubren secretos de sus padres y madres? ¿teniendo nuevos amigos y enemigos? ¿y teniendo sentimientos? Mi priemer fic de Phineas y Ferb,dejen reviews pliiiiis
1. Capitulo 1:Verdad coulta parte 1

Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen ellos son de Dan Povenmire,Jeff "swampy" y de Disney y es mi primer fic de Phineas y Ferb espero que les guste DEJEN REVIEWS PLIIIIIIIS y al parecer las esque no se porque pero no deja poner acentos y las n con palitos asi que por eso no los pongo ni acentos hasta que resuelva el problema en fin DEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEN PLIIIIIIIIIIS Y si si soy muy exagerada jejejeje

Capitulo 1:Verdad oculta parte 1

Un dia en la famosa ciudad de Danville...un chico de 10,con cabeza triangular,perrilojo y sentado en un arbol junto con su hermanastro un chico de 10 o 12 peliverde,cabeza rectangular y algo mudo,estaban p nsando que iban hacer ese llego una chica de cabello negro,tambiren de 10 un liston en la cabeza y vestido rosa, vino a su patio y le pregunto al perrilojo como siempre...

-Hola Phineas que estas haciendo?-Pregunto con curiosidad la chica, aunque lo que su amigo no sabia esque ella a estado enamorada de el desde hace 5 a os

-Hola Isabella,Ferb y yo estamos pensando que haremos hoy-Dijo el perrilojo

-Mmmmmmmmmm,interesante-Dijo la chica

-Oye, y Perry?-Pregunto el perrilojo

Mientras tanto en la sala,se ve que Perry se pone su sombrero y luego abre un tronco y resulta que es una puerta,entra y se deslisa por uin tunel y hay lo lleva a la guarida y hay una pantalla,hay sale en la pantalla un hombre de bigote y cabello blanco y le dice a Perry,pero el hombre le dice Agente P

-Buen dia agente P-Dijo el hombre de Blanco

-El doctor Doofermithz a comprado 1 libro llamado todo sobre los imanes,3 rociadores y 1 juego de quimica ademas que hombre aparte de Doofermithz compraria un juego de quimica?

-Usted senor-Dijo su ayudante Carl

-Carl, que te dije de humillarme frente a los agentes,como sea averigua sus planes y ve a deterlo-Dijo el hombre

Despues de anotar lo que dijo el Mayor Monograma,Perry lo saludo con saludo de soldado y encendio su jet-pack y partio hacia Doofermitz malvados y asociados

Mientras en otra ciudad...un hombre perrilojo,camisa con mangas laragas azules,pantalones cafes,acompanado con una mujer,vestida de negro,cola de caballo y cabello morado,los dos fueron a un lugar donde ahi hay muchos archivos y cosas asi,los dos llegaron en auto y la muejer dijo:

-Te espero en el auto-Dijo ella

-Esta bien,pero tambien traere los archivos que quieres porque obvio ya son una misma familia-Dijo el hombre

Luego el hombre entro y se drisfraso de un guardia de seguridad y se metio en la habitaciom "Archivos A-F" y hay habia archivos de familias y personas ordenadas de sus apellidos de la A a la F y el hombre estaba buscando un archivo y hasta que lo encontro

-Los archivos de la familia Flyyn-Fletcher-Dijo el hombre

Luego tomo los archivos los agarro corrio,pero luego un guardia de verdad vio que se robaba uno de los archivos y les aviso a los otros,el hombre empezo a correr y a correr con los archivos pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de salida...cuando los guardias la bloquearon y luego la mujer hiso un hoyo en el techo y en entro en el y empeso a recojer a el hombre con un gancho y los dos se subieron al techo y de hay salieron por el hoyo,luego la mujer y el hombre bajaron por que del techo habia unas escaleras y ya sabemos porque la mujer pudo subir en se subieron al auto pero antes la muejer le pregunto al hombre- Los tienes?- y el hombre contesto -Claro que los tengo- y luego se los enseno a la mujer y los dos se escaparon, -siguiete parada...Danville-Dijo el hombre mientras conducia...

Mientras volvemos a el patio de Phineas y Ferb y al parecer ya pensaron que hacer,decidieron hacer un robot gigante que baila disco y Phineas,Ferb y sus amigos estaban bailando disco junto con el robot hasta se escuchaba una cancion y aqui se las pongo:

Disco,es el baile disco,yeah y eso es DISCO Es mejor bailar que tomar un sabroso coco (coco)  
Asi es la vida si bailas un montooooooooon (monton)  
Discooooooooooooooo y es muy refrescante ES MEJOR BAILAR QUEEEEEEE ser un gigante OOOOOOOOH YEAH ES hermoso,hermoso bailar y reir,jugar,divertirse,imaginar y cantar LOCO Y ES MEJOR QUE TOMAR UN SABROSISIMO COCO POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORQUE ES DISCO,DISCO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ES DISCO (disco) DISCO,(disco),DISCO(disco)DISCO(disco)  
DISCO,(disco),DISCO,(disco),DISCO,(disco)  
COOL.

y ya se termino la cancion y si lo se fue corta pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer en fin los chicos aun seguian bailando,bailando y bailando,hasta que una adolecente de cuello largo,pelo naranga e hermana de Phineas y Ferb,los vio y dijo:

-Phineas y Ferb,robot gigante bailando disco y Phineas y Ferb mmmmmmmmm OH...ESTAN EN PROBLEMAS-

Luego llamo por su celular a su mama y le dijo que habia un robot gigante bailando disco en su patio y su madre le contesto que estara ahi en 5 minutos

Mientras con Perry,el llego a el edificio " Malvados y Asociados" y antes de llegar se oye la cancion "Doofermithz Malvados y Ascociados" y luego llega Perry y Doofermithz cuando lo ve le dice:

-Oh Perry el orritorinco,que inesperada sorpresa y por inesperada quiero decir COMPLETAMENTE ESPERADA-Dijo

y luego apreta un boton y cae una jaula arriba de Perry y el ahi se queda atrapado,luego Doofermithz le cuenta su plan a Perry:

-Veras Perry el orritorinco,estaba de compras en el centro comercial hasta que me entere que habia un nuevo juguete en la jugueteria Robo-amigo y al principio pense que no iva a ser una molestia pero resulta que,mientras estaba en el parque ese mismo dia cayo una pelota en mi cabeza pero no solo una si no VARIAS PELOTAS y entonces despues de sufrir una jaqueca me entere que quien lanzo las pelotas fue un Robo-amigo,luego decidi ir al restaurante a comer un delicioso pastel de queso y ZAS un Robo-amigo en un mini-skateboard subio a mi mesa y me tiro mi pastel de queso encima y lo que mas me harto fue que... fui a meditar un poco en el parque hasta que...TODOS LOS ROBO-AMIGOS BAILARON EN MODO DE BAILE DISCO Y ERA MUY RUIDOSO asi que cree...EL ROBODESINTEGRADORINADOR y desintregara a todos los Robo-amigos pero tambien desintegraria a calquier robot en fin voy a ver si sirve

Luego Doofermithz puso un Robo-amigo frente a su invento y luego apreto un boton y ZAS se desintegro

-FUNCIONA-dijo el cientifico

Pero Perry vio que estaba cerca el boton de la jaula asi que apreto con su cola el boton y la jaula se abrio y luego le empezo a pegar a Doofermithz

-Asi que escapastes de mi jaula Perry el orritorinco-Dijo Doofermithz

Luego de batallar y eso Doofermithz accidentalmente le apunto su invento al patio de Phineas y Ferb y tambien al Robot que baila disco y luego Doofermithz apreto el boton y ZAS el robot que baila disco se desintegro por completo al robot,o eso se creia porque el ROBODESINTRAGRAINADOR en realidad teletransportaba al azar y el robot disco se teletransporto al edifio de Doofermithz y luego el robot disco bailo en el edificio de Dofermithz y luego Perry y Doofermithz escucharon el baile y como el robot disco era gigante aplasto a Doofermithz y a su invento y luego de ser aplastado Doofermithz dijo como siempre

-Te odio Perry el orritorinco-

y luego Perry birnco de edificvio y abrio su paracaidas

Mientras con Phineas y Ferb,sus amigos se fueron a casa y como el robot que baila disco estaba con Doofermithz,la mama de Ohineas,Ferb y Candace no pudo ver al robot y en fin aqui les pongo la escena

-Ves mama te dije que hay un robot que baila disco-Dijo Candace despues de abrir la puerta de su patio

-Hola mama-Dijo el perrilojo

-Hola chicos-Dijo su madre que estaban haciendo?-Dijo su madre

-Bailando-Dijo el peliverde

-Oh ahi estas Perry-Dijo Phineas

-Pero,pero,pero...-Dijo la perriloja

-Vamos Candace hay que entrar-Dijo su madre

Y luego todos exepto Candace que se quedo en shock diciendo y repitiendo pero,pero,pero... entraron y ni pregunten cuanto tiempo Candace estaba diciendo pero,pero,pero...

Mientras con el misterioso hombre y la misteriosa mujer

- Cuanto falta pra llegar a Danville?-Dijo la mujer

-Muy poco,muy poco...ademas Phineas,Fer, y Candace se llevaran una gran sorpresa a vernos-Dijo el hombre

Quienes son ellos? A que se refirio el hombre de que Phineas,Ferb y Candace se llevaran una gran sorpresa la verlos? Que pasara ahora?

Pues no se pierdan la siguiente parte del capitulo 1 Verdad oculta


	2. Capitulo 1:Verdad oculta parte 2

Hola soy yo Farific y aqui esta la segunda pparte del primer capitulo que tanto me pedian en fin DEJEN REVIEWS y si si soy demasiado emocianadisa para hacer este fic jejejeje en fin aquesta la segunda parte

Anteriormente en la parte 1 de el capitulo 1...

Un misterioso hombre y una misteriosa mujer recogieron los archivos de la familia Flyyn-Fletcher y van camino a Danville:

-Ademas Phineas,Ferb, y Candace se llevaran una gran sorpresa a vernos-Dijo el hombre

y mientras Phineas y Ferb construyeron un robot gigante que baila disco que fue teletransportado al edificio de Doofermithz por un invento que penso que

desintegra,Candace no pudo acusarlos como siempre y se la paso horas diciendo pero,pero,pero y bla bla bla y desde este capitulo pondre

En el siguiente capitulo...

y asi en fin espero espero que disfruten este capitulo

Mientras Candace diciendose a si misma en su cuarto (y no se preocupen y ni se confundan,ya se le paso el shock jejeje) en fin continuemos con la historia

- Porque? porque nunca puedo acusarlos? en fin debo preocuparme por otras cosas ya se llamare a Staycy talvez ella sepa que hacer

Mientras en el parque ahi estaban Isabella y las exploradoras

-Vamos,Isabella,admite que solo quieres ir haya para ver a Phineas-Dijo una de las exploradoras

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO-Conetesto Isabella (y es tan OBVIO que esta mintiendo y si es una excusa para ver a Phineas)

-QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Dijieron todas las explotadoras

-QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Dijo Isabella

Pero un segundo despues lo admitio

-ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN SIIIIIIIIIIIII-Admitio Isabella

Pero mientras en la casa de Phineas,Ferb y Candace su madre,Linda, so aba:

-Tu vete de aqui-Dijo un hombre de 21 a os,en la cual no se ve su rostro porque estaba en la oscuridad

-Pero si tambien son tus...-Dijo Linda en su sue o

Pero despues Linda desperto justo en aquel momento,se habia quedado dormida en el sillon de la sala

-Me pregunto por que so e con ese horrible momento de toda mi vida?-Penso Linda

Mientras la hija de Doofermithz,Vanessa,hablaba por su celular con su mama

-PERO MAMA,no quiero ir a esa escuela ademas, no que estamos en verano?-Dijo la chica gotica

-Lo se hija,pero ya se esta acercando la escuela-Dijo su madre por su celular mientras estaba de compras

Luego su madre dijo que la queria y colgo

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-Dijo Vanessa-estyo harta ademas extranare a todos mis companeros grrrrrrrrrrrrrr ahora si estoy furiosa

Mientras con el misterioso hombre y la misteriosa mujer,el hombre se afeito su barba,llegaron a Danvilley y estan hospedados en un hotel y el hombre dijo

-Muy bien listo ya no mas barba quer pica-Dijo el hombre

-Ya recuerda lo importante es reunirnos con Phineas,Ferb y Candace bueno que yo me reuna con Ferb y tu te reunas con Phineas y Candace-Dijo la mujer al hombre

Y el hombre le respondio a la muejer

Es cierto ademas recuerda que Candace y Phineas son...

Que son Phineas y Candace? A que se refiere la mujer de que ella y el hombre se reunan con Phineas,Ferb y Candace? Que sucedera? Pues no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de Phineas y Ferb:Nuevas aventuras

Hola y les quiero agradecer a Napo-1,maya,Taniushka,Artemis the cat 1986,superperrysecretagentp y DinkyLinkyGirl por dejarme reviews y tambien les respondere

Napo-1:Gracias por darme la bienvenida

maya:Lo que se oculta lo veras en el capitulo 2

Taniushka:Gracias por darme la suerte

Artemisthecat1968:No te preocupes YO TAMBIEN AMO EL PHINBELLA y el Phinbella llegara muy pronto,muy pronto...

superperrysecretagentp:Gracias

DinkyLinkyGirl:Gracias por darme como poner las rayas y espero que tambien me contestes lo de como poner letras negras y letras un poco inclinadas

y ahora les pondre en el proximo capitulo...

Sabes como se siente saber nada sobre tu verdadero padre ni nada de tu madre? pues eso es lo que sienten Candace,Phineas y Ferb

Candace esta harta de que su madre no le diga nada sobre su padre ni siquiera su nombre

-Stacy,ya se que hacer buscare informacion sobre mi verdadero padre-

Mientras Linda se reencontrara con alguien

-NO TU NO-

No te peirdas el proximo capitulo de Phineas y Ferb:Nuevas aventuras

Capitulo 2:Duro pasado y dura verdad

Dejen reviews pliiiiiiiis


	3. Capitulo 2:Dura vida,duro pasado y dura

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Hola y antes les quiero avisar que se me olvido en el capitulo anterior lo de en el siguiente capitulo... se me olvido poner que Lawrence (papa de Ferb,  
esposo de Linda y padrastro de Phineas y Candace) tambien se reencontrara con alguien y en fin espero que drisfruten el capitulo y para resolver sus dudas de que porque me tardo tanto en los capitulos es que tengo algo llamado "vida" asi que si me tardo no se quejen jejejejeje en fin aqui esta el capitulo 2 y si lo se la segnda parte del capitulo anterior fue muy corto jejeje en fin aqui esta el capitulo 2 ahora en el capitulo anterior...

-ESTA BIEN SIIIIIIIII SI ES UNA EXCUSA PARA VER A PHINEAS-Admitio Isabella eso porque sus amigas le decian que queria ayudar a Phineas y Ferb solo para ver a Phineas

-PERO MAMA NO QUIERO CAMBIARME DE ESCUELA CUANDO TERMINE EL VERANO-Dijo Vanessa furiosa a su madre por celular porque su madre quiere cambiarla de escuela

Mientras con el misterioso hombre y la misteriosa mujer

-Ya recuerda lo importante es reunirnos con Phineas,Ferb y Candace bueno que yo me reuna con Ferb y tu te reunas con Phineas y Candace-Dijo la mujer la misteriosa mujer al hombre y el le contesto

-Si ademas recuerda que Phineas y Candace son...

Capitulo 2:Dura vida,duro pasado y dura verdad

-Si ademas recuerda que Phineas y Candace son...mis hijos-Dijo el misterioso hombre

-Si y recuerda que Ferb es mi...hijo-Dijo la misteriosa mujer al hombre

Mientras una nina de la misma edad que Ferb (es que no se cual es la verdadera edad de Ferb ya que estoy algo confundida XD) bueno en fin una nina de diadema roja,pelo cafe y corto,falda roja,blusa naranja y tennis rojos estaba viendo en su casa la tele en la sala

Hija ya es hora de comer-Dijo la madre de la nina

Ya voy mama-Dijo la nina

-Hija,me gustaria que vayas a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas despues de comer-Dijo la madre a su hija

-Ok mama-Contesto la nina a su madre

Mientras Candace estaba hablando con Staicy por su celular

-Enserio Staicy YA ESTOY HARTA DE NO SABER NADA SOBRE MI VERDADERO PADRE,bueno se que yo y Phineas le decimos a nuestro padrastro papa y lo queremos como si fuera nuestro verdadero papa pero...quiero saber aunque sea su nombre, cada vez que preguntaba sobre el...

Mientras Candace le decia a Staicy,recordaba una de las veces en las que le preguntaba a su madre sobre su verdadero padre

"Un dia cuando tenia 6 anos le pregunte a mi mama..."

-"Mama como es mi verdadero padre?"-Le pregunto Candace a su madre (obvio que es solo un recuerdo)

-"A...el...,hija que quieres de comer?"

Y ya se acabo el recuerdo

-Ella siempre cambiaba de tema-Dijo Candace a Staicy por celular

-Vaya que lastima...-Dijo Staicy a Candace por su celular

-Mmmmmmmmmm...ya se,si tu madre no quiere hablar sobre tu padre, porque no buscas informacion de el por ti misma-Dijo Staicy

-STAICY ERES UN GENIO-Dijo Candace

-Pues llama a mi mama y dicelo-Dijo la amiga de Candace

Luego Candace colgo y se fue a la computadora,luego empezo a pensar

-Mmmmmm... por donde empiezo?-Penso Candace

-Hola Candace que haces?-Le pregunto Phineas y Candace

-Emmm...eh...solo estoy viendo mi correo,si esp estoy haciendo-Dijo Candace mintiendole a su hermano ya que ella no sabia como explicarle que trata de saber quien es su verdadero padre

-Bueno esta bien a y por cierto no te tardes mucho mama quiere que todos vayamos al centro comercial-Dijo Phineas a Candace

-Esta bien-Dijo Candace

Mientras con el misterioso hombre y la misteriosa mujer o mas bien dicho el padre biologico de Phineas y Candace y la madre biologica de Ferb ellos estaban en el auto iendo camino al centro comercial

-Bien primero vamos a comprar algunas cosas en el centro comercial y luego nos reuniremos con Phineas,Candace y Ferb-Dijo el hombre a la mujer mientras conducia

-Esta bien-Le contesto la mujer al hombre

Mientras Linda hablaba con Lawrence en el patio de su casa a solas sinque sus hijos los escuchaba

-Crees que debemos decirles la verdad Lawrence?-Dijo Linda a su esposo

-Creo que...si-Dijo Laerence

-Phineas,Ferb,Candace vengan a la sala su padre y yo queremos decirles algo-Dijo Linda a sus hijos

Cuando sus hijos fueron a la sala los tres preguntaron al mismo tiempo sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala

- Que pasa-Dijieron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Miren su padre y yo queremos decriles algo-Dijo Linda

-Es sobre el verdadero padre de Phineas y Candace y la verdadera madre de Ferb-Dijo Lawrence

Los tres estuvieron con los ojos abiertos

-Al fin sabre algo sobre mi verdadero padre-Penso Candace

-Veran primero les dire sobre el verdadero padre de Phineas y Candace-Dijo Linda y por mientras empezo a recordar y a narrar la historia

"Yo era joven,eso fue despues de ser Lindana en fin continuemos..."

"Cuando era un poco mas joven conoci a su padre un hombre de pelo naranja y camisa negra con rayas rojas que tenia mi misma edad su nombre era David,nos conocimos en un restaurante,el y yo nos enamoramos a primera vista y entonces el me invito a una discoteca y yo acepte y luego mientras bailabamos nos dimos un...beso y ahi fue donde empezo nuestra despues el me invito a su casa y acepte,al llegar vi que su casa era muy acojedora,luego me invito a su cuarto,  
nos acostamos en su cama y lo hicimos,luego me quede embarazada de Candace,dias despues se lo conte a mi mejor amiga,Vivan,la madre de Isabella,ella me apoyo y semana despues termine con el ya que sabia que a el no le gustaba tener hijos y ni siquiera le conte que estaba embarazada de el. 6 anos despues me reencontre con el y entonces volvimos pero me entere que fue como una trampa,me llevo a su casa de nuevo y me convencio a estar en su cama y fui muy despistada y lo hicimos de nuevo y me quede embarazada de Phineas.Y ya que hemos vuelto le dije la verdad...

-Amor tengo que decirte algo...ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE TI y ademas la invitacion anterior de que vaya a tu casa,TAMBIEN ME EH QUEDADO EMBARAZADA de una nina-

Dije yo pero el me contesto

-VETE DE AQUI Y TAMBIEN VETE CON TUS INSERBIBLES HIJOS-

Y yo le comteste

-PERO SI TAMBIEN SON TUS HIJOS-

Conteste yo pero el de todas maneras me hecho de la casa... y tuve que ser madre soltera por un tiempo bueno hasta que conoci a Lawrence y eso"

Y ya se acabo la narracion y el recuerdo

- PORQUE PAPA PRQUE?-Eso fue lo que primero penso Candace al escuchar el final de la historia

-Ahora voy yo,les contare la verdad sobre la madre de Ferb-Dijo Lawrence

Y al igual que Linda empezo a recordar y a narrar la historia

"Veran yo conoci a la madre de Ferb,Violeta, en la universidad,luego de unos anos le pedi compromiso y ella acepto,nos casamos y tuvimos a Ferb eramos una familia muy feliz hasta que empeze a sospechar de dia cuando Ferb era tan solo un bebe ella llamo por telefono a alguien y yo la vi y desde entonces tuve sospechas de de un mes,la vi enganandome y besandose con otro hombre en el parque y la escuche decirle a el

-Lawrence,no el no me importa ademas apuesto de que el me hara rica con el trabajo que le convenci que tomara-

Dijo ella y eso me enojo leugo reaccione y le dije detras de ella

- Con que solo me estabas utilizando eh?-

Luego de que ella volteara atras me respondio

- EH?...o...ho...hola Lawrence-

Y luego yo le respondi

-SE TERMINO VIOLETA YA NO QUIERO SABER MAS DE TI-

Luego corriendo a la casa y empaque mis cosas y las de lo lleve conmigo y nos mudamos a Danville..."

Luego se acabo el recuerdo

-Vaya,si que eso triste,bueno igual que la historia de mama bueno,la de mama es mas triste pero de todos modos es algo triste

-Bueno en fin ninos vamonos al centro comercial-Dijo Linda

Luego se fueron al centro comercial y Lawrence y Ferb entraron al centor comercial,meintras Phineas,Candace y Linda estaba aun en el estacionamiento

-Bueno ninos ahorita vengo solo quedense ahi creo que se me cayo mis llaves-Dijo Linda a Phineas y Candace

Mientras con Lawrence y Ferb

-Bueno Frb ahorita vengo,creo que perdi mi relog por alla,no te vayas-Dijo Lawrence a Ferb

Pero lo que los 4 no sabian que el padre biologico de Phineas y Candace,David, estaba en el estacionamiento tambien y la madre biologica de Ferb,Vileta,  
estaba en adentro en el centro comercial

Y cuando David reconocio a sus hijos (bueno en realidad sabe como son porque como vio sus archivos ahi habian fotos de ellosjejejeje) y tambien Violeta reconocio a su hijo (bueno ella si sabia como era el) ellos fueron frente a ellos primero vamos con David

- Phineas y Candace Flyyn?-Les pregunto David a sus hijos

-Emmmmm si... pero quien eres tu?-Pregunto Phineas a el "desconocido"

-Si quien eres tu?-Pregunto tambien Candace al "desconocido"

Mientras con Violeta

-Hola Ferb-Dijo Violeta

Pero Ferb como no habla mucho solo la miro con una mirada de..."no te conosco"

Pero luego David les dijo a Phineas y Candace

- Acaso no saben? yo soy su...-

Mientras Violeta dijo

- A caso no sabes? yo soy tu...-

Y los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-PADRE-Dijo David

-MADRE-Dijo Violeta

Y Phineas y Candace recordaron esta parte de la historia de su madre:

-VETE DE AQUI Y VETE CON TUS INSERVIBLES HIJOS-

Y Ferb recordo esta parte de la historia de su padre

-Lawrence,no el no me importa ademas apuesto de que el me hara rica con el que le convenci que tomara-

Y los 3 em,pezaron a tomar cara de enojo y dijieron al mismo tiempo Phineas y Candace le dijieron esto a su verdadero padre y Ferb se lo dij a su verdadera madre

-TE ODIO-

Y meintras con Phineas,Candace y David

-DIJISTES QUE YO Y CANDACE SOMOS INSERVIBLES-Le dijo Phineas a David

-ADEMAS ERES MUY MALO-Dijo Candace a David

Y mientras con Ferb y Violeta

-ERES LA PEOR MADRE DEL MUNDO-Dijo Ferb con MUCHO enojo

Con Phineas,Candace y David

-Tienen que escucharme veran...-Dijo David

-NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR POR SER MAL PADRE-Grito Phineas a su padre

y asi fue Phineas y Candace discutian con David y Ferb discutia con Violeta y luego paso esto

-Bien ninos ya encontre las llaves ya podemos...NO TU NO-Dijo Linda al ver a David

Mientras...

-Bien Ferb ya encontre mi relog y ni te imaginas lo que me costo...NO ES IMPOSIBLE-Dijo Lawrence al ver a Linda

Mientras con Phineas,Candace,David y Linda

Y cuando David vio a Linda y Violeta vio a Lawrence los dos corrieron a su camioneta

Luego toda la familia se fueron a casa una hora despues de llegar a casa,Isabella vio desde su ventana que Phineas y Ferb estaban tristes y ella se vino a dirigir a su patio

-Hola chicos, porque tienen esas caras?-Pregunto Isabella

Y Phineas le conto todo lo de su padre y lo de la madre de Ferb

-Que triste pero no te preocupes todo estara bien-Dijo Isabella tratando de consolar a Phineas

-Gracias Isabella-Le dijo Phineas a Isabella

Que pasara ahora ya que saben la verdad? Se volveran a encontrar con David y Violeta? Van a estar traumados por lo que paso o trataran de olvidarlo?

Pues no te pierdas el proximo capitulo de Phineas y Ferb:Nuevas aventuras

Capitulo 3:Una nueva amiga

En el proximo capitulo...

Phineas,Ferb y Isabella tendran una nueva amiga

-AYUDAAAAAAAA-

- Oistes eso Ferb?-

-Te gusta Phineas verdad?

-Bueno yo...-

Doofermithz sospechara sobre la verdadera identidad de Perry

-Ese orritorinco me parece familiar-

Y Vanessa esta algo triste

-Ojala haya alguien que me entienda-

Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo

Les quiero agradecer a...

Taniushka

Napo-1

Artemis the Cat 1986 y a

Ez116

Por dejarme reviews en la segunda parte del capitulo anterior y les contestare

Taniushka:Si lo se la parte 2 del capitulo anterior fue muy corto jejejeje en fin y si pensabas que los personajes misteriosos eran el verdadero padre de Phineas y Candace y la verdadera madre de Ferb pues... adivinastes jejejeje

Napo-1:Gracias y si tambien pensabas que los perspnajes misteriosos eran el verdadero padre de Phineas y Candace y la verdadera madre de Ferb tambien adiviniastes jejeje en fin y dile a Perry esto:Que de nada por hacer que venza a Doofermithz ademas ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos pues pense agregarlo pues ningun fic de Phineas y Ferb seria divertido ni interesante sin ti

Artemis the Cat 1986:Y que bueno que te gusto cuando Isabella lo admitio jejejeje en fin espero que te haya gusto este capitulo

Ez116:Que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por la bienvenida

Bueno eso fue todo

Farific fuera,paz.


	4. Capitulo 3:Una nueva amiga

Hola soy yo Farific y gracias a los que trataron de ayudarme a saber como se ponen las letras negras y inclinadas solo que solo hay algo que quiero saber...  
NO SE DONDE ESTA LA BARRA DE HERRAMIENTA,en fin si ponen un review que diga donde esta pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis gracias a y al parecer re4cuerdan el avance del capitulo 3 pues veran en las telenovelas (para los que no les gustan no se preocupen no se trata de eso) acortan las escenas en sus avances del siguiente capitulo y yo hice lo mismo acorte las escenas jejeje en fin

en el capitulo anterior...

Phineas y Candace descubren quien es su verdadero padre

- Acaso no saben? yo soy su...PADRE-

y Ferb descubre quien es su verdadera madre

- A caso no sabes? yo soy tu...MADRE-

y al parecer Phineas y Candace con la historia de su madre ellos se enojaron con su verdadero padre

y Ferb se enojo con su verdadera madre por la historia que le conto su papa

Linda y Lawrence se reencuentran con sus ex

-NO TU NO-

-QUE ES IMPOSIBLE-

y Isabella al enterarse de lo sucedido trato de consolarlos

Capitulo 3:Una nueva amiga

Al dia siguiente Phineas y Ferb hiban de paseo por la ciudad,mientras la misma nina del capitulo anterior,despues de comer tambien se fue de paseo en el parque hasta que se encontro con un perro grande

-Hay que lindo un perrito-Dijo la nina

y ella pensaba que era inofensivo y cuando iva a poner su mano para acariciarlo,el perro ladro muy fuerte y al parecer empezo a persegirla y ella corrio lo mas rapido que pudo por todo el parque hasta que vio un arbol,el perro se distrajo con un charco de agua y por fortuna ella corrio y se dirigio al arbol y ella sabiendo que el perro no se hiba a distrarer por mucho tiempo con el charco y que la hiba a volver a perseguir penso:

-Mmmm un arbol-

-Ya se, voy a subir al arbol y asi el perro dejara de perseguirme...aunque se que no me subo a los arboles,pero no me acuerdo porque...-

hasta que vio que el perro dejo de dristraerse con el charco...

-!LO RECORDARE LUEGO,A SUBIR -Dijo

y subio muy alto del arbol y luego el perro abajo del arbol,ladro y de 5 minutos se rindio y se fue del parque y la nina ya se puso feliz

-Al fin,sin ese perro,en fin voy a bajar-Dijo la nina feliz pero luego de ver el suelo...

-Ahora recuerdo porque no subo arboles...PORQUE NO SE COMO BAJAR-Dijo la nina

Y luego se iba a caer del arbol y se agarro de una rama pero desafortunadamente la rama se hiba a romper

-AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Grito la nina

Y como Phineas y Ferb pasaron por enfrente del parque oyeron su grito de auxilio

- Oistes eso Ferb?-Dijo Phineas a Ferb

Y Ferb movio la cabeza de arriba para abajo osea un si y los dos vinieron inmediatamente al parque a ver de donde vino ese grito y entonces vieron a la nina que estaba en a Ferb se le ocurrio que habia una almoahda en su bolsillo (vaya si que todo le cabe ahi) y la lanzo abajo de la nina,  
Phineas le grito a la nina que se soltara que ya pudia estar a salvo:

-YA SUELTATE ESTARAS BIEN-

Y la nina con toda su confiansa se solto y cayo en la almohada y la nina muy agradecida les dijo

-GRACIAS POR SALVARME,me llamo Miranda Laurdes pero todos me dicen Mira o Lisa (y ese nombre no me los saque de los Simpson)

-Oh hola mucho gusto,yo soy Phineas y el es mi hermanastro...oooops quise decir mi hermano,Ferb-Dijo Phineas

-Ok y en fin quieren platicar?-Dijo Liza

-Si nos encantaria-Dijo Phineas

Y ahi los tres platicando,Phineas le decia a Lisa sobre sus amigos,sus familias,hasta sus proyectos y aventuras con Ferb hasta que Lisa dijo:

- No son muy jovenes para hacer todo eso?-

-Si si lo somos,no los dicen todo el tiempo-Contesto Phineas

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah,ok-Dijo su nueva amiga

Mientras en...

"La casa de la ex-esposa de Doofermithz"(lo se lo se pero esque me gusta la cancion ademas,hasta me hace reir XD)

En el cuarto de Vanessa

Vanessa estaba enojadisisisisisima no queria irse de su escuela ya que ahi estaban todos sus amigos...solo tenia uno que era de diferente edad y de diferente escuela...Ferb

-Ojala aya alguien que me entienda-deseo Vanessa

-Ojala me reencontrara con...Ferb,el si me entenderia-dijo Vanessa

Mientras tanto,Lawrence paseaba a Perry en otro parque(bueno qesque no me gustaria que Phineas y Ferb se reencontraran con Lawrence XD) y adivinen que...  
publico: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
aqui va...les advierto fans de Doofermithz que esto ahara que celebren sin parar,hasta que se mueran de la emocion

Lectores y Publico: YA DINOS !

Farific:ok,ok aqui voy...!DOOFERMITHZ ESTABA EN EL PARQUE!

Lectores y Publico(festejando y bailando la conga sin parar XD): SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Farific:Se los adverti =_= en fin continuemos con el fic quieren?

- Lo ves Perry? hacer un poco de ejercicio no hace da o ademas ya tengo ganas de comer algo nutritivo-Dijo Lawrence

Hasta que vio un puesto de helado y dijo:

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm helado-

y se dirigio al puesto de helado,compro uno de chocolate,de 4 pisos,con jarabe de chocolate y una cerezita hasta arriba,empezo a comer y dijo:

-Sabes Perry ya que estoy comiendo algo "nutritivo" mejor vamos a sentarnos mejor en esa banca y a descansar que te parece?-Dijo Lawrence el "que quiere estar en forma"XD

y se fueron a descansar a la banca obviamente Perry en el suelo ya que es un...bueno un... orritorinco

Mientras tambien Doofermithz paseaba en el parque con sus "binoculares-inador"

-Aaaaaaaah que bueno que mi doctor me reseto drisfrutar el aire libre ademas talvez deberia alejarme de mi maldad solo por hoy,ademas que bueno que me traje conmijo mi "binocualres-inador",con ellos podre ver muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy lejos y tambien puedo tomar fotos de lo que estoy viendo...ademas sirve caf -  
Dijo Doofermithz

Luego tomo un vasito con caf gracias a su nuevo invento se imaginan unos binocualres que sirvan caf ? pues creo que yo si XD en fin y al probarse sus binoculares-inador vio a...!PERRY Lecotres y publico: asi es y aunque el no sabia que era Perry le parecio ese "orritorinco" familiar

-Ese orritorinco me parece familiar,sera mejor tomarle una foto por si acaso-Dijo Doofermithz

y le tomo la foto a Perry y se fue a su edificio :(

Mientras tanto con Phineas,Ferb y el parque ahi estaba Isabella con su vestido rosado de siempre y con la exploradoras e Isabella cuando vio a Phineas vino a caminar hacia el y le dijo como siempre:

- Hola Phineas que estas haciendo?-Pregunto Isabella

-Ah,hola Isabella Ferb y yo solo estabamos platicando con nuestra nueva amiga,Lisa-Dijo Phineas

y cuando Isabella vio a Lisa se puso algo...ooops acaso dije "algo? quise decir...MUUUUUUUUY CELOSA,aunque por suerte se empez a calmar luego Phineas djo que el y Ferb ivan por los helados,cuando se fueron Lisa le pregunto a Isabella:

- Te gusta Phineas verdad?-

Isabella al oir eso se quedo con los ojos abiertos,sorprendida y muda,hasta tambien las exploradoras que oyeron esa pregunta...

Que le respondera Isabella a Lisa? Le mentira o le dira la verdad de lo que realmente siente por Phineas? Doofermithz se dara cuenta de la identidad de Perry? Vanessa y Ferb se reencontraran? pues entonces no se pierdan el proximo capitulo:

Capitulo 4:Mi nueva mejor amiga...Lisa

Hola a todos los lecotres de este fic lamento haberme tardado tanto esque tengo algo llamado "Vida" y no lo se pero es un 50% porciento pobable que los capitulos 5 y 6 tarden mucho asi que deben aprender a ser pacientes eh,en fin gracias a los que dejaron reviews y lamento haber puesto a Vanessa muy poco pero es que no se me habia ocurrido mucho en fin ahora les respondere los reviwes:

Sanghelii13:Bueno si habra algo de Ferbnessa en esa hisotira solo un poco ya que eh estado planiando una nueva relacion para Ferb pero no te preocupes si habra algo de Ferbnessa en esa historia y dije algo eh.

Tigrefan:Hola amiga,no te preocupes si habra Phinbella ademas algunos capitulos con mucho Phinbella seran gracias a Lisa,osea que tienen un cupido de emergencia ya eh ;) asi que no te preocupes si habra Phinbella.

Napo-1:Gracias Napo,compadre,espero que sigas tu fic Phineas y Ferb en operacion:Verano

Artemis the Cat 1986:No entendi lo de "aca no veo el pie derecho de haberse visto el padre de Phineas y Candace y la madre de Ferb" pero si le entendi lo de que te gusto a Isa ;)

Taniushka:jajaja !al estilo Star Wars! si esa es una escena en la que la gente mas le encanto ademas es muy famosa !HASTA LE HICIERON MUCHAS PARODIAS! y lo que le queria decir David a Phineas y Candace no era nada solo como su "padre" queria que se tomaran su confianza de nuevo

Ez116:Gracias Ez116 lo de que se esta poniendo muy buena la historia

DinkyLinyGirl:Hola Dinky gracias solo una pregunta donde esta la barra de herramientas? esque no la encuentro

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este capitulo a y por cierto les quiero decir que me apurare lo mas pronto posible ya que el 4 de Diciembre bueno...  
!CUMPLO A OS! y como estamos en Noviembre bueno el proximo mes ya es Diciembre y en fin

Farific,fuera paz. 


	5. Capitulo 4:Mi nueva mejor amigaLisa

MENSAJE QUE TIENES QUE LEER:

Hola soy yo Farific antes les quiero decir que esque muchas veces mi agenda (que en realidad esta en mi mente ya que no tengo agenda XD) casi se llena asi que por eso me tardo mucho y ya se como poner las letras negras y eso es facil solo tengo que hacer esto:

Publish

Document Manager (Upload)

eliges el capitulo y al lado dice Edit/Preview

le haces click en Preview

y ya

en fin espero que les guste el capi y ya que cumpli a os quiero agradecerles a todos los que me felicitaron por mi cumple

en fin empezemos ya con el fic:

En el capitulo anterior:

Phineas y Ferb hicieron una nueva amiga llamada Lisa(recuerden que son escenas recortadas y que se adelantan) :

-AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA-

-Gracias por salvarme-

-De nada-

Y esta esta a punto de descubrir ek secreto de Isabella:

- Te gusta Phineas verdad?-

y al escuchar esa pregunta ella y las exploradoras se quedaron mudas

y hablando de descubrir Doofermithz esta a punto de descubrir la identidad de Perry:

-Le tomare a ese orritorinc que me parece familiar una foto-

y Vanessa deseo reencontrarse con Ferb:

-Ojala me reecontrara con...Ferb el si me entenderia-

y ahora empezemos con el presente quieren?:

Capitulo 4:Mi nueva mejor amiga...Lisa

- Te gusta Phineas verdad?-Pregunto Lisa a Isabella

-Yo...yo...yo-Dijo Isabella mientras temblaba

-Se lo va a decir,le dira la verdad la conocemos muy bien-Murimieron entre si todas las exploradoras

-sssss...nnnnnnnnnn...-Dijo Isabella

Ella no sabia que contestarle si confersarle su amor por Phineas o decirle una mentira

Y si Phineas escucha la respuesta?

O todo el mundo?

O quizas Lisa se lo cuente a todos en especial a Phineas?

Isabella con toda su confianza dijo:

-Si...-Dijo Isabella toda arrempentida

-Enserio no te preocupes el no me gusta-Dijo Lisa

-ENSERIO-Dijo Isabella feliz

-No te preocupes es todo tuyo y no le dire a nadie-Le contesto Lisa

- Lo prometes?-Pregunto Isa

-Por el menique y el tobillo-Dijo Lisa

Y luego hicieron el juramento del menique y luego el del tobillo (vean Carly =D)

Y luego las dos nuevas amigas se abrazaron

-Ademas,pienso que Ferb es lindo,creo que el me gusta-Le dijo en el oido Lisa a Isabella

Y luego Phineas y Ferb llegaron con los helados y Phineas pregunto que si se perdio de algo y las chicas contestaron al mismo tiempo:

-De "nada"-Dijieron ellas y luego se guinaron el ojo entre si

Y luego de un buen rato y de comer los helados se pusieron a platicar e Isabella y Lisa se convirtieron en unas muy buenas amigas

Mientras en una casa azul que resulta ser la de Lisa

El papa de Lisa es un ex-sargento y ahora cientifico,de pelo cafe (no loco gracias al cielo XD) en la cual su laboratorio esta al lado de su habitacion de el y su esposa,bajo de las escaleras felizmente y grito meintras su familia mientras estaban en la sala:

Su esposa una mujer de pelo cafe,confiable,amable y de buen corazon que lleva puesto un vestido azul y zapatillas cafes y de pelo suelto,Angelica.

Su hija menor que ya conocemos Lisa.

Su hijo de pelo tambien cafe,un genio pero que no es nerd (gracias al cielo de nuevo XD),que es un a o mayor que Lisa,Nick.

Y su hija mayor de 16,que no tiene pelo cafe pero heredo el color de pelo de su abuela que es rubio y casi siempre se pelea cons sus hermanitos menores,  
Jessica.

Pero antes de gritar dijo

-Oigan y Lisa?-

-Esta en em parque-Contestaron los demas integrantes de su familia

-En fin le contare luego la buena noticia-Dijo Leonardo

Desde ahora le diremos Leo ok?

Bob:ok

Farific:BOB QUE HACES EN MI FIC?

Como sea continuemos:

-INVENTE UNA NUEAV FORMULA QUE HACE QUE QUIEN LA BEBA SE HARA MUY PODEROSO-Grito de felicidad

-Que bueno amor-Dijo Angelica

-Felicidades papa-Dijo Nick

- enserio? que bueno luego haremos una fiesta-Dijo Jessica algo desanimada y como si no le importara

-Jessi no seas grosera,deberias estar orgullosa de tu padre-Dijo Angelica a Jessica

-Ok...QUE BUENO,ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR TI!...ya lo hice felices?-Dijo Jessi

Mientras en el aeropuerto de Danville:

Una familia bajaba del avion y uno de los integrantes era un nino de 10 anos...

-Hace tiempo que no estabamos aqui,no puedo creer que regresamos solo porque tenias que vender pina y tu eres alergico a la pina-Dijo la madre

-Si tienes razon amor crees que Napo este feliz de volver?-Dijo el padre

Luego el nino que se llama Esteban al que le sueln decir Napo bajo del avion,beso el suelo y levantarse grito:

-GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE MI PAPA ES ALERGICO A LA PNA YA NO HABRA RELACIONES CON STAICY A LARGA DISTANCIA,SERE MAS FELIZ QUE NUNCA...!ESTAMOS EN DANVILLE!

-Hijo ya calmate,no te deseperes oye como que relaciones a larga distancia? Napo no que nos dijistes que terminaria con ella?-Dijo la mamam de Napo

-Eto-Dijo a Napo mientras se le formaba una gotita

-Napo,luego hablaremos de esto,en fin me alegra regresar espero volver a ver a Lawrence-Dijo el papa de Napo

Luego de un rato de comprar una casa nueva y desempacar sus cosas paso esto:

Napo estaba de compras hasta que su comunicador suena y se ve que Mayor Monograma dice:

Agente N te necesitamos de nuevo en la agencia pero recuerda que Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Doofermithz y tus demas amigos olvidaron lo de la agencia y eso exepto Perryclaro y no te preocupes no se han olvidado de ti en fin pero esta es tu nueva mision:  
Phineas,Ferb e Isabella hicieron una nueva amiga en el parque llamada Miranda Laurdes Valdez que le suelen llamar Lisa en fin resulta que ella es la hija del ex-sargento y ahora cientifico Leonardo Valdez y resulta que el creo una formula para hacer que cualquier persona se haga poderoso y el "Regurgitador" otro cientifico loco y maligno quiere esa formula y se acaba de enterar de Lisa y la quiere secuestrar para que asi Leonardo le de la formula tu mision es protegerla pero sin que nadie y con nadie me refiero a NADIE que se de cuenta de tu mision ni sospeche y eh oido que tu y Staicy aun son novios asi que no trates de conquistar a Lisa y es solo por si acaso como sea aceptas esta mision?

Napo lo penso 3 veces y con toda su confianza dijo:

-Acepto mayor monograma-y con un saludo de soldado se despidio

y Mograma Dijo:

-Muy bien,Monograma fuera-y se apago el comunicador

-Bien no le voy a fallar-Dijo Napo

Y Napo se fue por las compras lo mas rapido que pudo y luego las dejo en su casa luego de unas horas se fue al parque porque era uno de sus lugares favoritos y aun seguian Phineas,Ferb,Isabella e Lisa ahi y se reencuentran los cuatro amigos y Phineas,Ferb e Isabella dijieron:

- Napo?-

Que pasara ahora ya que los cuatro amigos se reencontraron? Napo podra proteger a Lisa o el Regurgitador podra lograr su maligno plan? Perry tambien se reencontrara con Napo?

Pues no te pierdas el proximo capitulo de Phineas y Ferb:Nuevas aventuras:

Capitulo 5:Napo de vuelta a la accion

Antes de irme quiero agradecerle...

Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Candace e Lisa:Ejem...queremos...

Farific:Quise decir queremos agradecerle a Napo-1 por prestarnos a Napo y a su familia

Phineas:Y tambien a los que dejaron Reviwes que claro...fueron muy pocos pero de todas formas gracias

Isabella:Hablando de los que dejaron Reviwes les responderemos:

Taniushka:No pienses que no quiero ponerle algo de comedia ademas gracias por felicitarme y tambien feliz cumple para ti jejeje =D espero que tus deseos se cumplan jajaja si asi son las coincidencias de la vida

DinkylinkuGirl:Gracias por la ingormacion y no puedo creer que haya otra coincidencia jejejeje

Bueno ahora les voy a decir que hare un especial de Navidad que creo CREO que tendra dos partes inspirado en el especial de !Carly jejeje =D llamado:

Feliz Navidad para...Candace?  
y si lo quieren aqui les pongo el sipnosis:

Candace se entera de que un invento de sus hermanos rompe su collar favorito y ella se enoja y como siempre el invento desaparecio y no pudo acusarlos como siempre pero lo que realmente le hiso enojar fue lo del collar y ella frente a toda su familia en la sala desea que su hermano e hermanastro nacieran normales y luego se va furiosa a su habitacion,despues ve la foto que puso en su cuarto de ella y su familia,esa foto era muy especial ya que aunque ella no lo creia demuestra el lazo fuerte del amor familiar de los Flyyn-Fletcher,pero como Candace estaba muy furiosa rompio la foto y luego un hada magica aparecio y le dijo que si queria que su deseo se haga realidad,Candace sin pensarlo muy bien y llena de odio y enojo dijo que si,pero el hada le advirtio que haria que su vida fuera un desastre,pero segun Candace su vida seria perfecta si Phineas y Ferb fueran normales asi que el hada le cumplio su deseo pero cuando se cumplio se entero que su vida cambio asi:

Linda y Lawrence jamas se conocieron y siguen aun con sus exs y Linda e David se han casado

Phineas es un chico rebelde y no se lleva nada bien con ella,que luego le detectaron una enfermedad que le costaria la vida

Isabella y Phineas no se llevan bien,aunque Isabella lo sigue amando

Isabella esta sufriendo porque ella y Phineas se odian y eso siginifica jamas se podria cumplir su deseo de que el la amara

Ferb,Lawrence e Nataly aun siguen viviendo en Londres

Lisa esta viviendo en Hawai con su familia

Staicy,Jeremy y ella jamas se conocieron e hiso que Staicy y Jeremy sean novios,ademas la banda de Jeremy nunca se hiso

Napo aun sigue en Mexico con su familia

Y ella es amiga de Vanessa,Johnny y COltrane,ademas Coltrane su novio

Y Candace se pone triste y le pide al hada que desaga su deseo pero ella le dice que ella tiene que desearlo pero con los pedazos de la foto que rompio juntos de nuevo,pero se entera que los pedazos de la foto volaron por la ventana,pero con ayuda de el hada,Vanessa,Johnny y Coltrane y las demas personas que intentara hacer que vuelvan a hacer como eran antes de que pidiera el deseo,hara todo lo posible para enonctrar los pedazos de la foto e reconstruir a su familia y vuelvan a existir los Flyyn-Fletcher

No se la pierdan la empezare a publicar CREO que el 19,20 o 23 de Diciembre,SERA UN EXITO!

Farific fuera,paz.


	6. Capitulo 5:Napo de vuelta a la accion

Gracias a los que dejaron reviwes y eso y ya estoy empezando el especial de Navidad asi que no se lo pierdan ya antes hara un video musical del especial al final del capitulo pero si se saltan el capitulo para ver el video se las veran conmigo(y hablo en serio)...en fin espero que les guste el capitulo:

En el capitulo anterior:

Isabella le confeso a Lisa sobre lo que siente por Phineas:

-Si...-Dijo Isabella toda errempentida

-Pero no te preocupes el no me gusta-Dijo Lisa

Y Lisa le prometio a Isabella que no se lo dira a nadie e hicieron el juramento del menique y el del tobillo (Vean !Carly =D)

Napo ya que volvio a Danville,tiene una nueva mison que le encargo Mayor Monograma:Proteger a Lisa Valdez,la nueva amiga de Phineas,Ferb e Isabella,de el Regurgitador,ya que su padre es un ex-sargento y ahora cientifico que a creado una formula que hace que cualquier persona se haga muy poderoso y el Regurgitador quiere esa formula y piensa que secuestrando a Lisa le de la formula,tambien le aviso que Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Doofermithz y sus demas amigos olvidaron lo de la agencia,lo demas y eso exepto Perry,pero no se olvidaron de asi sigue siendo novio de Staicy.Y se reencontro en el parque con Phineas,Ferb e Isabella:

- Napo?-

Capitulo 5:Napo vuelve a la accion

- Napo?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Phineas,Ferb e Isabella sorprendidos al reecontrarse con su amigo

- Phineas,Ferb,Isabella?-Tambien pregunto sorprendido Napo al reecontrarse con sus viejos amigos

-Tengo la sensacion de que ya se conocian-Penso Lisa

Mientras en "Doofermirthz Malvados y Asociados"

Doofermithz estaba onvestigando quien era ese orritorinco que le parecia muy familiar...

-Voy a ver,porque ese orritorinco me parece familiar,mmmmmmmmmm...YA SE PUEDE SER EL ORRITORINCO CHEF DEL RESTAURANTE Orritorinco App tit...no,ese restaurante esta en Francia,adeamas el orritorinco chef es mas gordo,en fin que mal que este desperdiciando mi unico dia libre en esto,aunque sea me gustaria luchar con Perry el...orritorinco, sera posible que ese orritorinco sea...-Dijo Doof

-PAPA-Grito la hija de Doof,Vanessa.

-Vanessa, que haces interrumpiendo mi investigacion?-Dijo Doof

-Bueno solo queria avisarte para que no te preocuparas que mama me dijo que fuera a ir de compras por ella ademas tambien me gustaria pasear un rato-Le contesto Vanessa a su padre Doof

-Ok,esta bien hija,de todos modos ya no me acuerdo que es lo que hiba a decir-Dijo Doof

-Ok,bye te quiero-Luego Vanessa le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y se fue

Mientras volvamos al parque

Luego que los cuatro amigos se reecontraran los cuatro se abrazaron y Phineas presento a Lisa con Napo

-Napo,ella es nuestra nueva amiga,Mirabda Lourdes,que le decimos Lisa solamente,Lisa yo,el,Ferb e Isa somos unos viejos amigos-Dijo Phineas

-Mucho gusto... Lisa? solo por curiosidad como te apellidas-Pregunto Napo

-Mucho gusto tambien Napo,me apedillo Valdez-Contesto Lisa

Entonces en ese momento Napo recordo su mision y luego dijo:

-Eto...ok,oigan ahora que estamos que nos reecontramos que hacemos?-Dijo Napo

-Mmmmmm,no se cuando caminaba hacia el parque pense que podria conseguir mas insignias-Dijo Isabella y enseno su banda

Pero luego el viento soplo entonces se le cayo su banda a Isabella,ella e Phineas intentaron agarrar su banda,pero al intentar agarrarla al mismo tiempo Phineas e Isabella,pusieron sus manos juntas y al tocarlas e darse cuenta que eran las manos del otro se sonrojaron e Phineas fue quien le dio su banda a Isabella,aun asi seguian sonrojados

-Eh...aqui tienes tu banda Isa-Dijo Phineas

-Gracias...-Dijo Isabella a Phineas

(pensaban que no hiba a poner Phinbella verdad?)

-Oigan que tal si vamos a...-Dijieron al mismo tiempo la parejita de Phinbella,pero se sonrojaron aun mas y los dos dijieron de nuevo al mismo tiempo:

-Saben que...mejor olvidenlo-Y luego se volvieron a sonrojar

-Ok-dijieron Lisa,Ferb e Napo mirandolos con la mirada de "Que parejita tan timida pero linda"

Mientras en la nueva guarida del "Regurgitador"

-ESA FORMULA SERA MIA-Grito el Regurgitador

-PERO PRIMERO TENDRE QUE SECUESTRAR A LA "UNICA" HIJA DEL CIENTIFICO QUE LA INVENTO,LISA VALDEZ,PERO PRIMERO TENDRE QUE AVERIGUAR EN DONDE VIVEN-Dijo el Regurgitador,pero se preguntaran porque dijo unica veran el no sabe que Lisa tiene una hermana y un hermano...hasta ahora

-Senor-Dijo su nuevo asistente,hombre de corbata y pelo bien peinado con gel cafe,camisa blanca,pantalon beich y zapatos cafes,Roy.

- Que quieres Roy? espero que sea rapido porque estoy a punto de averiguar la ciudad en donde viven los Valdez-Dijo el Regurgitador con un tono amenazante y luego se ponen los rayos y la musica tan tan tan

-Esque averigue...que...Lisa no es la unica hija de el cientifico Valdez senor-Dijo Roy temblando

-YA ROY VETE NO QUIERO MAS TONTERIAS DE QUE LISA TIENE...COMO ES QUE DIJISTES-Dijo el Regirgitador

-Que Lisa no es la unica hija del cientifico Valdez,ella tiene una hermana rubia de 16 llamada Jessica y un hermano un ano mayor que ella llamado Nick-Dijo Roy

-Bueno pues cambio de planes...SECUESTRARE A LOS HERMANOS VALDEZ Y ASI EL CIENTIFICO VALDEZ ME DARA LA FORMULA-Grito de nuevo el Regurgitador

Pero luego les dio un reporte a Mayor Monograma,que el Regurgitador se entero dem los Hermanos de Lisa,asi que ahora Napo tendra que proteger a tres personas,pero penso que mejor darle el trabajo a dos agentes aun asi debia decirle a Napo la mala noticia

Mientras tanto ya era de noche y nuestros amigos ya se fueron a casa pero se quedaron pensando:

Napo pensando en su mision de proteger a Lisa

Ferb en quien sabe que XD

Lisa pensando que Napo se ve algo sospechoso desde que se entero de su nombre completo

Isabella pensando en el "momento" de ella y Phineas

pero... que pensaba Phineas? bueno pues desde que toco la mano de Isabella sintio un sentimiento muy "raro" por ella y se empezo a confundir

- Que me esta pasando?-Se estaba preguntando Phineas en cada segundo no dejaba de preguntarse esa pregunta...

Que es lo que esta sintiendo Phineas por Isabella? Sera amor o confusion? Que pasara ahora?

Pues no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de Phineas y Ferb:Nuevas aventuras:

Amor o solo amistad?

Ahora agradecere a los que dejaron reviews y tambien ahora les contestare:

DinkyLinkyGirl: Si ojala hicieras tambien un especial de Navidad igual que yo jejejeje

Taniushka:Esque me encanta ese juramento y es por eso que lo puse jejejej =D y lo de Nataly lo siento fue mi error en realidad si se llama Violeta es que pensaba en una amiga mia que tambien se llama Natalia (es que mi amiga Tigrefan se llama asi en realidad) y aveces le digo Nataly y me confundi XD,Bob es el salvavidas que aparece en el episodio de Phineas y Ferb:El moustro del Lago Nariz y se casa con la Tia Tiana en el episodio:El gran dia de Canadce y cada vez que alguien dice ok? el siempre dice Ok jejejeje y si lo se es muy dificil (para algunos porque para mi no XD) imaginar a Phineas rebelde y para que no te alteres solo puedo decir que no soy muy cruel ni mala y me gustan los finales felices =D,eso es todo lo que puedo decir

Clau06:LO SE ESTA BUENISISISISIMO EL ESPECIAL

Artemis Tha Cat 1996:Si yo tambien estoy en examenes y ni se imaginan l harta que me pone todo esto ademas me quita mi tiempo XD,si lo bueno es que Isabella le diga a Lisa lo que siente por Phineas y y si lo se tal vez sea algo dramatico el especial de Navidad pero no te preocupes tambien habra comedia =D y alegria =D y a mi tampoco me gusta que Staicy y Jeremy sean novios es mas en youtube ponen historias de CnadcexJeremy pero en las mayorias que eh visto hacen que Staicy intente quitarle a Jeremy a Candace y haciendo que sean novios y eso me molesta ya que Staicy es buena amiga y no me gusta eso,aunque es lo que vi en mi vision asi que no te enojes ok?

Napo-1: No gracias a ti por prestarme a Napo es todo un honor y la accion y tus poderes de Canguro aparecen creo que en el capitulo 7,8 o 9 =D y ok me ENCANTAN LAS FIESTAS =D y que bueno que leeras mi especial de Navidad GRACIAS!

Tigrefan:Espero que no te pongas mas celosa XD y gracias por darme permiso (y no ascesinarme XD) por hacer este fic de Lisa para que tenga una relacion con Ferb (GRACIAS AL CIELO)y enserio no me hagas nada malo ok?

Gracias a todos los lectores de este fic

Farifc fuera,paz.


	7. Capitulo 6:¿Amor o solo amistad?

Mensaje que tienes que leer:  
Hola aqui estoy de neuvo solo les quiero decir que mi especial de Navidad estara dividido en partes que en realidad no se en cuantas partes,ya termiene la primera parte y adivinen que...PIENSO EN DARLE UN TOQUE DE COMEDIA creo que algunas escenas de comedia les sonaran parecido al especial de Navidad de iCarly en fin ahora comenzaremos con el capitulo esta bien?

En el capitulo anterior:

Napo,Phineas,Ferb e Isabella se a reecontrado,Phineas presento a Lisa con Napo,pero el no sabia que Napo tenia una mision y esa mison era protegerla.

El Regurgitador se acaba de enterar de la hermana de Lisa y de su hermano:  
SECUESTRARE A LOS HERMANOS VALDEZ

y Mayor Monograma al darse cuenta de eso decidio darle la noticia a Napo pero decidio tambien que cada agente debe proteger a cada hermano.

Y Phineas empieza a darse cuenta de lo que realmente siente por Isabella

Capitulo 6: Amor o solo amistad?

Phineas seguia pensativo en su jardin,de lo que realmente sentia por Isabella...

- Que es ese sentimiento que nunca eh sentido, acaso es...-Pensaba Phineas hasta que Napo le grito

-!PHINEAS FLYYN,DESPIERTA Y HASNOS CASO !-Grito lo mas fuerte que pudo que hasta toda Danville lo oyo

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Grito Phineas despues del espantoso grito de Napo

- Napo,acaso enloquesistes o que? me asustastes un monton no pudistes decirmelo solamente?-Dijo Phineas

-Pero Phineas es que no nos respondias que te pasa?-Dijo Napo

- Enserio? lo enserio lo siento pero es que estaba pensativo desde ayer en la noche-Dijo Phineas

- Pero en que pensabas?-Pregunto su amiga Lisa

Pero Phineas no contesto porque volvio a pensar en Isabella

-Otra vez no-Dijieron Ferb,Lisa y Napo al mismo tiempo

Hasta que vino Isabella y esta al llegar dijo:

-Hola, que estan haciendo?-Pregunto Isabella

Y Phineas al oir su voz desperto

-Oh...Hola Isabella,bueno por ahora no sabemos que hacer-Dijo algo penoso Phineas a Isabella

-Esta bien y oigan alguien escucho ese grito horrible? es que se escucho por toda Danville-Dijo Isabella

Y luego todos empezaron a ver a Napo y a este se le formo una gotita

-Eto...ahi que cambiar de tema quieren? porfavor-Dijo Napo

-Ok-Dijieron todos

Mientras con Vanessa,ya que ayer fue a pasear,estaba en el comedor de la casa de su madre,Charlene,comiendo y Charlene preocupada le dijo a su hija:

-Vanessa,carino,necesito algo muy importante que decirte-Dijo Charlene

- Y que me tienes que decir mama?-Pregunto Vanessa

-Lamento haberte mentido todo estos dias,espero que no te enojes-Dijo Charlene

- Que me has estado ocultando?-Pregunto Vane algo desesperada y tambien algo enojada

-Es que yo...eh tenido novio desde hace 3 semanas-Dijo su madre

- QUE?-Dijo Vanessa sorprendida,no podia creer que su madre le habia ocultado que tenia pareja desde hace tres semanas

-Enserio hija lo siento,espero que me perdones-Dijo Charlene

-Esta bien mama te perdono,pero prometeme que nunca mas me volveras a ocultar algo-Dijo Vanessa

-Lo prometo hija-Dijo Charlene

-Esta bien,ya no tengo hambre-Dijo Vane un poco desanimada,levanto su plato,lo llevo a la cocina y se fue a su cuarto

Mientras volvemos con la parejita Phinbella y sus amigos jejejeje

Phineas mientras seguia con el mismo pensamiento veia como Isabella platicaba con Lisa y vei algo que nunca habia visto en ella:

Una luz atras de ella,con estrellas en sus ojos y escuchaba musica muy romantica y eso duro como 25 segundos

hasta que Ferb lo desperto diciendo:

-Phineas-Dijo su hermanastro Ferb

Y Phineas movio la cabeza de lado a lado y dijo:

- Que pasa?-Dijo Phineas

-Napo y yo lo estabamos platicando y queremos preguntarte...-Dijo Ferb hasta que el menso de Napo lo interrumpio y dijo en voz muy alta

- TE GUS...?-Dijo Napo hasta que Ferb le tapo la boca

-Lo que Napo y yo tratamos de decirte es que queremos preguntarte que si... te gusta Isabella?-Dijo Ferb

Y Phineas se quedo sin palabras por unos segundos y no sabia que contestar y como Phineas era nuevo en esto y no sabia que decir contesto

-Tal vez...Sss-Dijo Phineas penoso

Y Napo lo interrumpio y metio de nuevo la pata

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TE GUS...-Hasta que Phineas saco cinta adesiva y con ayuda de Ferb la pego a su boca y las chicas al ver el comportamiento "raro" de los chicos se les formo una gotita y se les puso cara de confundidas y sorprendidas

Y el pobre de Napo trataba de quitarse la cinta pero no podia,pero luego Phineas dijo:

-Esta bien tal vez...-Dijo Phineas aun mas penoso

- Pero eso significa un si? verdad?-Dijo Ferb

Phineas al escuchar eso no sabia que decir y dijo esto:

-En realidad no se pero siento un sentimiento extrano como si fuera un "desconocido" como si fuera uno que nunca no hubiera sentido en mi vida hacia ella y eso me confunde y mucho-Dijo Phineas mientras veia a Isabella

-"Bueno al menos es muy probable que ya tendre cunada"-Penso Ferb

-No te preocupes yo te ayudare ademas si quieres puede ser un secreto entre los dos-Le dijo Ferb

Y Phineas se le puso una sonrisa

Y el pobre de Napo sin importar lo mas que podia no podia quitarse la cinta y los chicos y tambien las chicas lo veian

- Porque le pusieron la cinta?-Preguntaron las chicas a Phineas y Ferb,mientras se acercaban a ellos

-Es que no cerraba la bocota-Contestaron Phineas y Ferb

Que pasara ahora ya que Phineas esta a punto de descubrir lo que realmente siente por Isabella? Quien es el novio de Charlene? Napo se podra quitar la cinta?

Pues no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de Phineas y Ferb:Nuevas aventuras:

Capitulo 7: Mision:Proteger a Lisa

En el proximo capitulo:

Lisa se pondra ahora si en peligro:

Quienes son ustedes?

Aaaaaaaaaah

Napo al fin mostrara sus poderes de canguro:

!Transformacion

Y Lisa se desmayara al ver a un canguro que habla:

UN CANGURO QUE HABLA?  
*Se desmaya*

Gracias a los lectores de este fic y les agradesco mucho ademas me eh tardado mucho por los examenes y eso =_= por suerte ya me falta solamente el de Ingles que es ma ana y ya LIBERTAD!

Farific fuera,paz.


	8. Capitulo 7:Mision:proteger a Lisa

MENSAJE QUE TIENES QUE LEER:  
Lamento no contestar en el capitulo 6 los reviwes del capitulo 5 pero en este capi si los contestare se los prometo

Capitulo 7: Mision:Proteger a Lisa

Al dia siguiente,en la guarida del Regurgitador (Pam,pam,pam XD) el Regurgitador planeo primero secuestrar primero a Lisa:

-Roy,necesito ir a Danville dentro de tres horas,la primera hora la usare para terminar mis inventos que son partes del plan,la segunda hora la usare para beber cafe y comer galletas y descansar despues de un largo trabajo y la tercera sera la hora de ir directo a Danville entendido?-Dijo el Regurgitador

-S-Si...en-entendido...j-jefe-Dijo Roy temblando

-Esta bien,la primera comienza desde...AHORA-Dijo el Regurgitador y empezo a terminar sus inventos

Luego de terminar sus inventos ya llego la segunda hora y El Regurgitador empezo a beber cafe,comer galletas y relajarse,luego ya llego la tercera hora y el Regurgitador (si lo se lo se estoy repitiendo el nombre XD) puso sus inventos en EL MEGACOCHE DEL REGURGITADOR XD un invento suyo que es un(Luego aparece un vendedor de coches y ahora esto se pone como un comercial XD)y el vendedor dice:

Coche gigante que puede cargar mas de 300000000000000000 inventos del Regurgitador (luego se ve que al poner el invento numero 300000000000000000 en el auto,este se rompio) Bueno este dije 300000000000000000 quise decir 299999999999999 inventos puede cargar... -Que alguien repare el auto-Dijo entre dientes el vendedor y luego alguien lo reparo

Y tambien va mas rapido que una cheetah,tiene un motor muy POTENTE,puede llevar a mas de 10 personas Y LO MEJOR ES...  
QUE NO TIENE PRECIO Y TU Y NADIE EXPETO EL REGURGITADOR PUEDE CONSEGUIR UNO PORQUE ESTE ES UNICO Y ES UN INVENTO DEL REGURGITADOR

-Gracias vendedor ahora distes publicidad a mi auto-Dijo el Regurgitador cuando el vendedor acabo de terminar el "comercial"

-Si,si y si de nada ahora me tienes que pagar recuerda son 1000000 dolares con 50 centavos-Dijo el vendedor

-PERO SI EN TU COMERCIAL Y EN TUS ANUNCIOS DECIA QUE COSTABA TAN SOLO 10 DOLARES-Dijo el Regurgitador isterico y luego le enseno al vendedor su comercial

" Quieres tener un vendedor y que anuncie por ti? PUES ESTAS DE SUERTE,servicios el vendedor es lo mejor para ti si quieres que anuncie un coche,motocicleta,etc y/o un negocio tuyo pues LLAMA AHORA en este numero de pantalla: 11111-00000-vendedor o anunciador cualquiera de los dos y estare para alla y tan solo me tienes que pagar 10 DOLARES"

- Ves?- dijo el Regurgitador al vendedor

-Si pero al parecer no lo vistes completo-Dijo el vendedor y le eseno el resto de su comecial

"PERO RECUERDA si es algo nunca antes visto y/o unico pues me tendras que pagar 10000000 DOLARES CON 50 CENTAVOS"

-Ahora paguame-Dijo el vendedor

-Vendedor engreido algun dia me las paguaras-Dijo el Regurgitador mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos el dinero y se lo daba al vendedor y este y su equipo se fueron

-En fin...CONTINUARE CON MI PLAN-Dijo el Regurgitador

Luego con su MEGA...NO SE QUE XD se fue directo a Danville junto con Roy y como 5 hombres ninja (son unos hombres altos,que son como unos nijas,tienen puestos trjaes de nija,hasta hablan como uno)

Mientras en Danville,Mayor Monograma le dijo a Napo por su comunicador que el Regurgitador descubrio que Lisa tiene un hermano y una hermana y este los quiere capturar bla,bla,bla y enviare a dos agente para que cuiden a la hermana y al hermano de Lisa y que cada agente cuidara a cada uno bla,bla,bla y eso en fin,Mayor Monograma le dijo a Napo que se prepare pues al fin entrara en accion y Napo salto de alegria y queria gritar de felicidad pero...se le olvido que aun tenia la cinta XD y Mayor Monograma le pregunto (ni siquiera se habia fijado en la cinta XD):

-Agente N porque traes esa cinta?-Pregunto Mayor Monograma

Y Napo AL FIN SE QUITO LA CINTA...ALELUYA,ALELUYA,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALELUYA,ALELUYA,ALELUYA XD

-No quiero recordarlo...en fin cambiemos de tema,le prometo que no le fallare Mayor Monograma-Dijo Napo y este se despidio con un saludo de soldado y Monograma dijo:

-Ok,Monograma fuera-Y se Apago el comunicador

Mientras en la casa de Lisa,en la habitacion de Jessi...

Jessi chateaba en su laptop,con "CTG" un amigo en linea que no se conocen personalmente pero de todos modos son amigos se conocen como usuarios el usuario de Jessi es "Jessi_Sweet" se le ocurrio mientras comia un caramelo XD se conocieron en una pagina para hacer amigos en line llamada Friends-Chat en fin aqui les enseno lo que estan chateando:

Jessi_Sweet:Hola CTG

CTG:Hola como te va en tu nueva ciudad?

Jessi_Sweet:Mal...extrano a mis amigas y a mis amigos de alla,hasta extrano a Annie,mi mejor amiga

CTG:Solo por curiosidad a que ciudad te mudastes?

Jessi_Sweet:A Danville por?

CTG:!GENIAL!

Jessi_Sweet: Que tiene de genial mudarse a Danville,una ciudad sin tus amigos con gente que no conoces y se te hace dificil hacer nuevos amigos y amigas? Lisa y Nick,mis hermanos de 10 y 11 tienen suerte ya han hecho amigos y yo como si apenas me hubiera mudado ya llevamos como 1 semana aqui

CTG:=o,pues mira te digo lo genial de vivir en Danville?

Jessi_Sweet:Si es buena noticia para los dos y tambien me animaria aunque sea un poco,entonces si que?

CTG:!YO VIVO EN DANVILLE!

Jessi_Sweet:!ENSERIO! no lo puedo creer esto debe ser un sueno,vaya asi nos podemos conocer personalmente no?

CTG:=O...Si...eso...creo,es que mejor seguimos siendo amigos en linea que te parece?

Jessi_Sweet:Vamos CTG no seas timido llevamos 6 meses y medio siendo amigos en linea sin conocernos personalmente no te gustaria saber mas de nosotros? y asi saber tambien como somos fisicamente...  
CTG: \/ (si no saben que cara es esa,es una cara de enojado) te importa la imagen,la belleza?,osea lo de afuera,el exterior no te importa la belleza _ de adentro,la bellaza interior?

Jessi_Sweet:Yo no dije eso,lo siento :(

CTG:Mejor olvidalo en fin

Jessi_Sweet:CTG,entonces eres mi unico amigo,aqui en Danville

CTG:No estes triste,se que encontraras nuevos amigos,empezando por la persona que crees que seria un verdadero amigo o amiga para ti

Jessi_Sweet: Crees que funcione?

"CTG esta escribiendo..."

CTG:No lo se es que no tengo muchos amigos,tu eres una de las unicas personas que me entiende,pero confia en mi,se que funcionara ;)

Jessi_Sweet:Ok gracias,me tengo que ir

Jessi_Sweet:Bye

CTG:Adios,luego nos conectamos cuando podamos (vaya eso rimo XD)

Jessi_Sweet:Ok,Bye

"Jessi_Sweet se desconecto"

Mientras en la habitacion de Lisa,ella leia su libro favorito desde que era pequena,ya lo habia leido completo 9 veces y con esta serian 10,se llama:

"La primera caballera" se trata de una chica,que desde que era nina,queria ser la primera cabellera del mundo,pero sus padres no la dejaban,segun su madre debia ser como las demas ninas finas,educadas y coquetas y su padre decia que los ninos,osea los hombres machos y fuertes debian protegerlas en cualquier peligro,no debia protegerse ella la chica al cumplir 16 se escapa de su casa y intentara ir al castillo real para converserlos de hacerla la primera se debio a enfrentar peligros,como ir para salir de una cueva por la gema arcoiris,ir por agua curatoria para ayudar a una nina enferma,etc.Y el ultimo peligro fue enfrentarse a un Drgaon y llegar al castillo,se presento a los reyes,les enseno como pruebas todo lo que encontro en su camino para llegar ahi y al final la hicieron cabellara y bla,bla,bla siguamos con mi fic:

-Este libro,me encanta-Dijo Lisa mientras leia el libro,ya estaba en la mitad

Pero el Regurgitador,aprovecho que los padres de Lisa,Jessi y Nick,osea Leo y Angelica,estuvieran en un restaurante muy famoso y Jessi los cuidara,pero Jessi estaba tomandose una ducha y Nick jugando videojuegos en su habitacion,El Regurgitador estaba en frente de su patio y le pidio a sus hombres ninja que fueran a la ventana de la habitacion de Lisa para capturarla,cuando les diera la lo que ellos no sabian es que Napo,estaba detras de ellos,luego de darles la senal empezaron a subir y entrar al cuarto de Lisa por su ventana,pero ella no estaba,asi que tuvieron que Lisa ya volvio es que estaba en el bano y esta al ver a los hombres en su cuarto les pregunto:

- Quienes son ustedes? Como entraron? Y por que huelen tan mal?-Dijo Lisa

-Nosotros somos unos de tus peores pesadillas,entramos por la ventana y olemos mal porque... olemos mal?-Dijo uno de los hombres nija y luego todos empezaron a olerse y luego el mismo hombre nija continuo

-En fin, HOMBRES NINJA,VENGAN POR ELLA Y TRAIGAMOSLA A NUESTRO JEFE-Y luego los demas hombres ninja empezaron a perseguirla

-!Aaaaaaaaaaaah!-Grito Lisa y empezo a correr y Ni Nick Ni Jessi se daban cuenta de lo estaba sucediendo XD

Pero Napo al oir el grito de Lisa se transformo

-!TRANSFORMACION!-Y por suerte el Regurgitador ni Roy lo escucharon ni se dieron cuenta que Napo ya iva en camino con uno de sus saltos de canguro entro por la ventana y se fue a buscar a estaba escondida en su armario y cuando los hombres ninja se fueron abajo a buscarla,Napo empezo a buscar en el armario y ahi encontro a Lisa y Napo dijo:

-No te preocupes,yo soy de los buenos no te hare dano lo prometo-Dijo Napo

Pero Lisa sorprendida al ver un canguro que habla reacciono

- Un canguro que habla?-Dijo Lisa al oir a Napo (aunque ella no sabe que es el) y esta se desmayo

Napo al intentar recoger a Lisa,el Regurgitador al perecer ya entro y uso un rayo para que se durmiera profundamente...

Al despertar Napo se entero que estaba enla CUEVA DEL REGURGITADOR (Pam,pam,pam XD) y este estaba en una jaula y vio a Lisa en una silla atada con la boca tapada con un trapo.

-Bien ahora llamare al padre de Lisa,y le dire que tengo a su hija menor y la unica forma de recuperarla es...DANDOME LA FORMULA,PARA HACER MAS PODEROSO,-Dijo el Regurgitador y aun seguia riendose XD

*16 minutos despues*

- *tose* Roy cuanto tiempo me rei malvadamente?-Dijo El Regurgitador

-16 minutos jefe-Le constesto Roy al Regurgitador

-Ok...Hombres Nija porque se estan poniendo mucha colonia?-Pregunto el regurgitador a sus hombres nija

-Es que segun la prisionera,Lisa,olemos mal-Dijo uno de ellos

Luego el Regurgitador los olio y luego puso una cara de asco que hasta casi queria vomitar

-PUAG,la nina tiene razon huelen horrible,y esa es una de las mejores colonias del mundo,su olor es dificl de quitar,les ordeno que se pongan mas y Roy dame una bolsa,con aire,porque la necesito-Dijo El Regurgitador y los hombres ninja siguieron poniendose mas colonia y

Napo ya no sabia que hacer,asi que se le ocurrio una idea...

-Hombres Nija-Dijo Napo y estos se fueron directamente hacia la jaula en donde estaba Napo y este les dijo pero antes los olio y le dio cara de asco,por suerte se aguanto las ganas de vomitar

-Miren quieren una colonia que si les servira?-Dijo Napo

Y los hombres ninja dijieron que Si

-Entnces saquenme de esta jaula,y yo se las dare-Dijo Napo

Y los hombres ninja inmediatamente sacaron a Napo (que tontos XD) y luego Napo salio

-Jajajaja los engane ademas nisiquiera tengo una colonia que si les sirva-Dijo Napo y empezo a darles una leccion y luego sin que El Regurgitador Ni Roy se dieran cuenta desato a Lisa y la llevo sana y salva a su casa y luego ahora si el Regurgitador se entero y se enfuercio y enloquesio durante 1 hora XD en fin volvamos con Napo y Lisa:

-Gracias,canguro que habla-Dijo Lisa

-De nada,oye mira detras tuyo-Dijo Napo

- Que?-Dijo Lisa y esta volteo pero Napo le hecho un spray para que se durmiera y la llevo a su cama y Jessi y Nick no se enteraron de nada XD y ya llegaron Leo y al despertar y estando en su cama penso que todo era un sueno y dijo:

-Ufff que sueno tan raro,espero que no vuleva a pasar,pero si me gustaria ver al canguro que habla-Dijo Lisa

Que pasara ahora? Lisa volvera a ver a Napo en su fomra de canguro que habla? Los hombres ninja oleran al fin bien?

Pues no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de Phineas y Ferb:Nuevas aventuras

En el siguiente capitulo:

Ferb tendra que decidir entre Lisa o Vanessa porque habra un nuevo amor:

-Ferb, que te pasa?-

-Creo que tambien siento algo "desconocido" por Lisa

Y Lisa se entero de que le gusta Ferb:

-Hola Isa, te cuento un secreto?-

-Si,dimelo-

-Creo que me gusta Ferb-

- Segura?-

-Segurisima-

La relacion de Candace y Jeremy estara en peligro por culpa de una nina llamada...Susy Johnnson

-Jeremy porque la besastes?-

-Candace,yo no...-

- Sabes que? se...-

-Mi plan resulto a la perfeccion,empuje a Jeremy y a la chica nueva Daisy,para que se besaran por error frente a Candace...-

Que pasara? pues no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de Phineas y Ferb:Nuevas aventuras:

Capitulo 8:Un nuevo amor

Phineas:Gracias a los que lectores y ahora ls responderemos los reviews del capitulo 5 como dijimos antes

Reviews del Capitulo 5:

Taniuska:Recuerda Napo es un personaje de Napo-1 de su reviwe de Phineas y Ferb en operacion:Verano y ahi Stacy y Napo se hacen novios

DinkyLinkyGirl:Si a mi tambien me gusta el Phinbella

Reviews de Capitulo 6:

DinkyLinkyGirl:Bueno no admitio que le gustara Isabella solo dijo que era un sentimiento "desconocido" pero igual me algra que te gusto,bueno el novio de Charlenelo tendras que ser paciente para descubrir quien es...

Ez116:Jejejeje gracias quise darle un toque de comedia

Taniushka:Me alegra que te gusto,si en la mayoria de los fics de Phinbella,sale Phines al enterarse del sentimiendo "desconocido" tartamudeando jejeje y si yo tambien no queria quitarle la cinta a Napo jejejeje

Ah y una cosa ya edite ami perfil y puse mis proximos proyectos,puse mas series y parejas favoritas,mi verdadero nombre y muchas cosas mas jejejeje les recomiendo ir ahora,claro si ustedes quieren en fin

Farific fuera,paz.


End file.
